


Future Prime Minister Steven Stone

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Australian Election, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Stone's running to be Prime Minister of Australia. Ruby tries his best to support his future-husband, despite all the inevitable scandals and failure Steven will face. But really, all Steven cares about is doing his best to make the world better for the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Prime Minister Steven Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> This was from a fic challenge where people would send me numbers corresponding to a list of potential AU verses.

The decision to run for Prime Minister was made when Steven Stone realised it was quite difficult to fund a space program entirely out of one’s own pockets. They called him a crazy billionaire, but Steven did have some genuine ideas for making Australia better. Like a space program and focusing on mining precious gem stones. Oh, and marriage equality, but that was Ruby’s big idea.

"I want to get  _married_ ,” he whined. “You told me Australia’s more accepting but it’s not!”

Ruby liked big grand events with pretty clothes and Steven liked making Ruby happy, so, why not. Plus it really would be fair and the decent thing to do for other people’s sakes.

Actually, Ruby had a surprisingly large number of ideas, for someone who wasn’t remotely interested in politics. He tried to coach Steven as he dressed him before Lateline and Q&A interrogations, but Steven knew he wasn’t going to be elected come Saturday. Raising public awareness of the need for interstellar stone research was enough of a success for him.

"That’s not good enough!" Ruby cried when he said this. "You’re in it to win it, or else I read all that boring shit for nothing. I could’ve been designing, you know! Don’t waste my effort."

Ruby’s optimism and drive on Steven’s behalf was very endearing and encouraging. Every time Steven felt as though he loved Ruby even more than before, which he’d never imagined possible. But in the end, Steven was still not quite cut out for Australian politics. Who would have known a Japanese queer man with a partner significantly younger than him would be demonised at every available turn, regardless of how many billions he had?

"Stop talking like that," Ruby would say. "I don’t care if this is some dumb whim or what, you can do it! I know you can. You’re way better than any of the other losers out there."

Whether he was elected or not didn’t particularly matter to Steven in the broader scheme of things. Interstellar stone research was one grand dream, improving the country was really just decent, but no matter what, he’d have Ruby. And Ruby was more precious than all the interstellar stones in the universe combined. (Probably.)


End file.
